


Be My Sun

by Melawen_C



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Emotions, First Time, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melawen_C/pseuds/Melawen_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Spock feels like he’s about to burst out of his skin. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Sun

Spock feels like he’s about to burst out of his skin. He clenches his fists, as if he can physically hold himself together, but it does nothing to help. His entire body feels foreign and he keeps shifting and squirming, trying to reaffirm that, inside, he is still actually… _him_.

His thoughts are apparently disorganized as well, but it’s difficult for him to decipher anything amid the deep, relentless, throbbing sensation in his skull.

He hears his name whispered in soft confusion and feels the captain’s hand gripping his arm. The pounding intensifies and there’s a flash in his mind – unbidden – of Kirk’s head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted. 

_Oh._

He understands now.

Spock turns swiftly and rushes from the room. He needs to call Dr. McCoy, he needs to find Nyota. He needs… he _needs_. The intensity of it nearly paralyzes him, but he can hear his captain’s footsteps closing the distance between them and his instinct now is to run, to escape, to flee.

So he does. 

Spock enters his quarters and pauses to breathe deeply, trying desperately to focus his mind.

Kirk, persistent as always, is knocking and asking to be let in, but Spock cannot answer him. He is unsure of how much time passes but then, that determined voice enters in the override code and the door opens and Kirk is _right there_. All Spock can do is stare, willing him to leave, because his thoughts are tangled and his control is wavering and this is too much of a risk. Too much, too much…

Spock realizes that his captain is speaking and he shakes his head. Whatever the question, he is certain that _no_ is as close to the truth as he can manage. But Kirk, with his bright eyes and his incorrigible curiosity, is still there – moving closer. Spock cannot understand why he didn’t _leave._

Kirk keeps moving closer, slowly and deliberately, like he knows what’s happening. The closer Kirk gets, the warmer Spock feels, and that heat draws him in like the pull of planets to their sun. 

But Spock shakes his head fervently, gasping words that contradict what he wants – _Stop, Jim, I can’t_ – until he’s cornered against the wall. Eyes closed, hands clenched at his sides, he tries to pause, to breathe, to _think_ , but all he can feel is burning heat as he moves closer.

 _Yes. Yesclosermore._

And then Kirk is speaking again, taking Spock’s own words and twisting them with that beautiful mouth – _Let me stay, Spock. You can. Please, let me._

The scientist in him marvels at how his body reacts to the sound of his own name. The way Kirk’s lips shape that sound is so very tempting…

 _Spock,_ Jim whispers again and, with that final word, his resistance crumbles.

~ ~ ~

He’s aware of the body beneath him, but only insofar as he _needs_ it… Needs to touch every place on it, needs to breathe and taste and _feel_ and bury himself inside of it. Desire threatens to consume his very being and, for once, he doesn’t hold back.

Spock tears the garments that separate him from what he so desperately craves and he explores the bared flesh with hands and tongue and teeth, reveling in the moans and gasps this elicits. A soft, eager tongue laps at his fingers before he moves his hand down to slide in (slowly, because he knows he should, though all he wants is to simply _push_ and take).

There’s heat and pressure and _pleasure_ he cannot fathom when he sinks inside at last. Spock opens his eyes and all that registers is a flash of blue before he’s lost again. He lowers his mouth to taste anything he can reach, while his body thrusts deeper and deeper into the tight heat enveloping him. The sound of his name echoes around him as their bodies rock together, hands sliding and grasping at one another.

The sensations whirling inside him are chaotic and Spock digs his fingers into Kirk’s hips, holding onto the only thing he knows.

Strong legs and arms wrap around him – cradling him, urging him on and on until, at last, he succumbs.

In that moment, everything changes.

In that moment, everything begins.


End file.
